


He's My Mentor

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: Din is jealous of Boba's relationship with you
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	He's My Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: swearing
> 
> Requested: Yes - Hiii can you do one where Din and the reader are traveling together (takes place during chapter 14) where they meet boba fett but what Din doesn’t know is that reader actually knew boba?? And he gets kinda jealous?? Idk if that makes sense I’m actually fairly new to tumblr lol

Your job is to watch the kid while Din goes to investigate the ship that landed a few minutes behind you. While you love the child dearly, you’d rather switch places with Din because you tend to like the violence that occurs since you’ve met him, and waiting for trouble to come to you is not your style, much to Din’s dismay. As you pace around the rock, watching as Grogu does his force thing, you scan the horizon for any threats. You’re well-trained eyes notice a figure on some rocks in the distance and after bringing the scanner attached to your ear over your eyes, you notice a sniper. Instinct tells you to take cover, but you need to stay positioned in front of the child so he’s not hit if the sniper fires the shot. Aiming your weapon at your foe, you prepare a shot, readying yourself when they stand and walk away, leaving you confused as you try to figure out what happened.

Before you can think much about what’s going on, the sound of another approaching ship catches your attention, looking up, you notice a Stormtrooper transport ship making its way towards the _Razor Crest_. Knowing troubles about to begin, you ready yourself for the fight that’s bound to make its way to you.

“We need to go now,” Din yells as he charges his way onto the platform, looking around for any threat.

“Don’t tell me, tell him,” you reply, nodding to the child whose still doing…whatever it is he’s doing.

“Kid we need to go!” Din shouts as he tries to get through the barrier that suddenly sprung up only to be thrown back painfully. It takes him a moment to recover before he’s looking at you. “Alright, you watch him and I’ll be back, don’t let anyone up here.”

“Gottcha.”

As Din runs off, you keep your sights on the large group of Stormtroopers trying to make their way up the hill, only to be taken out by a boulder. Not long after backup arrives, but they seem to be busy with whoever is fighting with Din. When it looks like things have taken a turn in your favor, and the transport ships have crashed, Grogu’s shield collapses and he passes out from exhaustion. As you walk back to the edge to scout the area, you can hear a weapon fired and track it through the sky as it hits the _Crest_ destroying the ship completely. Standing there completely stunned by the fact that your home’s been annihilated, you almost miss the sound of something approaching your position. Turning fast and ready to fight, you're almost frozen to your spot as you see the dark troopers mobilized and clunking their way towards the child.

You know there’s nothing you can do against them, but that doesn’t stop you from firing your weapon and charging forward, though it’s all in vain. At the first connection with one of their fists, you’re thrown back like a rag doll, head-smashing off the ground, but that doesn’t stop you. Jumping to your feet again, you hit it with the butt of your gun, only to have it snapped in half before they break your arm. Grabbing you by the throat, one of them smashes your head into a rock knocking your lights out, the last thing you’re conscious of is Din yelling for you over coms.

You were out for about a day and a half and woke to a very tense atmosphere on a strange but oddly familiar ship. It didn’t take Din long to make his way by your side and help you, also fill you in on everything, though he was quieter and tenser than normal. Not long after a familiar face arrived in the same room as you.

“It’s been a while sweetheart,” Boba Fett says looking down at where you lay with a smile on his face.

“It’s been far too long,” you reply reaching your uninjured arm up for him to take as he pulls you to your feet and into a hug, causing Din to huff in annoyance behind you.

“Things haven’t been the same for me since you left, I’ll admit I’ve been a little miserable without you”

“I can imagine, I mean who wouldn’t miss me,” you comment, flipping your hair back in an exaggerated manner before getting slapped upside the head by Boba. “Hey watch it, I have a concussion you know.”

“How do you know that sweetheart?”

“I don’t know, I’m just assuming it because I was knocked out for however long.”

“Well then, I’ll let you relax and recover babe, and maybe later we’ll go somewhere where we can eat and catch up, just the two of us,” Boba says before winking at you and walking away, leaving you slightly confused by his actions.

You’re not sure why he was acting like the two of you were a couple, but it was pretty confusing. At least you thought it was before you saw Mando’s confused/angry/timid stance off in the corner of the room. Putting two and two together, you realized Boba was doing his best to annoy and anger your Mandalorian, and it seems to have worked. Staring at Din while he glares holes into the door that Boba just exited from lets you study him, and how someone can be intimidating, sad, angry, and timid all at once you have no idea, but he’s managing to do it.

“So…you two were together in the past?” He questions, trying to look and sound nonchalant about the whole thing.

“You could say that,” you reply shrugging while you watch his every move closely.

After walking the small room a few times, you stretch your aching muscles, keenly aware of Din’s eyes boring a hole into your head as you do so.

“So where’s the kid?”

“Gideon has him.”

You whip around glaring at Din, not angry at him but needing to focus your anger on something right now.

“When are we going after him?”

“When we get a few things together, we can’t jump the gun, we need a plan.”

“Fine,” you sigh pinching the bridge of your nose when you close your eyes, “where to first.”

“Apparently,” Din starts, clearing his throat in discomfort at what he has to say, “you and Fett have old stomping grounds he wants to take you to, says they have something you need for the ship.”

“Oh,” you respond thinking of the materials you need to make the seismic charges, “yeah it will come in handy.”

With that, you walk past Din to join Boba in the cockpit, not seeing the tilt of Dins head as he walks away from you, and missing the sigh.

The time you spent catching up with Boba Fett was nice, sitting in the ship annoying him as you mess with the controls, walking around the town of a backwoods black market planet causing trouble, and finally threatening everyone with death if you didn’t receive what you needed, had a real sense of nostalgia. However, when you returned to Slave I, you were looking forward to spending time with Din, alone, and away from prying eyes.

“We’re on our way to Nevarro,” you tell Din, sitting down beside him as he cleans his blaster. Din grunts in response and you stare at him. “What’s wrong with you? You don’t typically grunt in that tone.”

“Are you sure you want to be here instead of with Fett?” He growls at you.

“Nah, I’m good, I’m all Fetted out.” You reply waving a hand dismissively in the direction of the cockpit.

“You sure, cause you two were awfully close these past three days.”

“Positive…why do you care?”

“I don’t.”

“You do…are you jealous?”

“Why would I be? Because you finally meet up with an old _friend_ , who’s also a good fighter, and you two are close.”

“He was my mentor.”

“...what?”

“ _He’s my mentor_ , he took me off the street and practically raised me, you jealous old man.” You finish laughing at the confused face hiding under Din’s helmet.

“He’s your mentor,” Din whispers to himself, barely audible over your laughter. “Then why was he calling you sweetie and touching you all the time.”

“He’s an ass, always has been and he wanted to make you jealous. Obviously, it worked.”

“I’m an idiot,” Din grumbles, shaking his head as he hangs it low.

“Yeah, but you're my idiot.” You reply hugging him before settling in his lap, “When we find the kid, we’ll get a ship and leave, then we’ll only see him when we have problems…or he does.”

“Oh joy, he gets to…stay in our lives,” Din says with mock happiness before hugging you tighter.

“Yeah, it will be a joy, cause I’ll never leave you alone,” you hear Boba yell from the cockpit.

“Just kill me,” Din says flopping backward to the ground, while you laugh. Once you get the kid back you’ll have a nice little family, dad, mom, and murderous uncle included.


End file.
